Dressing Pafé
Dressing Pafé is an idol unit composed of Shion Todo, Leona West, and Dorothy West. They first formed their unit in Episode 14 for revenge/to surpass SoLaMi♡SMILE. History After Shion entered PriPara world, Usagi overheard Shion's vow to take down SoLaMi♡SMILE and told her that he can take her to the top. Of course with Shion wanting to surpass SoLaMi♡SMILE, she went with him where she was put into a unit by Usagi. With Dorothy and Leona wanting revenge on SoLaMi♡SMILE too, they united into a unit. Dorothy and Leona have wanted revenge since the Sparkling Grand Prix, because Laala and Mirei betrayed them after Dorothy had already passed the audition to join the two for the competition. However, Dorothy brought along her brother Leona to join their unit, and the two were shortly kicked out; as Mirei and Kuma told them that they needed 3 members, and not 4, in order to enter the competition.Thus, later sparking their will to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE later on. Shion's inspiration to be an idol was from SoLaMi♡SMILE, and she wishes to surpass them and reach God Idol Rank. In Episode 25, the group join with with SoLaMi♡SMILE to form the unit SoLaMi♡Dressing; and they perform Realize! for the first time. They emerge victors of the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, and win their first component of the Paradise Coord: the Paradise Shoes. Members *Shion Todo (center) *Leona West *Dorothy West Unit Relationships Shion and Dorothy fight a lot and disagree with each other, especially regarding the team's name at the start. Shion acts neutral to Leona but dislikes Dorothy. Dorothy is very close to her brother Leona. Leona is often caught in the middle when they fight and acts as peacekeeper between the two. Dresses Shion Todo *'Eternal Punk Coord '(Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord from then onwards) *'Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord' (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'China Rock Coord' (Episode 15) *[[Fresh Marching Star Coord|'Fresh Marching Star Coord']] (Episode 18), (Episode 22). (Episode 23) *'China Rock Cool Coord '(Episode 28) * Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord (Episode 30) Dorothy West *'Twin Gingham Coord' (Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord from then onwards) *'Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord '(Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'China Rock Honey Coord' (Episode 15), (Episode 28) *[[Sapphire Marching Star Coord|'Sapphire Marching Star Coord']]' '(Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23) * [[Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord|'Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord']] (Episode 30) Leona West *'Twin Gingham Coord' (Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord from then onwards) *'Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord' (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'China Rock Forest Coord' {Episode 15), (Episode 28) *[[Amethyst Marching Star Coord|'Amethyst Marching Star Coord']] (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23) * Nocturne Sky Idol R Coord (Episode 30) Making Dramas *Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! (Episode 14) (Episode 15) *All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon! (Episode 18) (Episode 22) (Episode 23) Etymology The word Dressing (ドレッシング Doresshingu) was made up by Leona and comes from the girls' initials - Do'rothy, '''Re'ona (the Japanese pronounciation of Leona), and 'Shi'on combined with the word '''sing. The second part of their unit name, Pafé, is short for the word "perfect", thought up by Shion. Songs *No D&D Code * Change! My World Gallery See Dressing Pafé/Image Gallery. Trivia * On their Making Drama, Shion's drums and Dorothy's guitar part are very similiar to Ann's and Naru's actions when performing Prism Live. Leona plays the bass which is very similar to Rinne. * Suggested team names were 'Oshishi' (by Shion), 'Perfection' (by Shion), and 'The Dorothies'(by Dorothy). * Dressing Pafé did not perform with their unit Cyalume Change coords until Episode 28. Category:Idol Unit